ninjagofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kylan
Kylan Smith, son of the fire ninja Kai Smith, is a new member of the group in Ninjago: Son of the Ninja. Early Life Kylan was an orphan, but was adopted by the fire ninja Kai the day after he was put in a home for the homeless children. Kylan was taken to Sensei Wu, and was recruited to be in the Sons of the Ninja program. Later Kylan was skilled with a katana, and he jumps high and off the ground. Kylan is best friends with the son of Jay, Jeremy. He is also friends with white ninja Zachary, black ninja Cole Jr., and green ninja Lyndon. Kylan discovered a serpentine in the mountain of a million steps, and went to defeat him. He was followed by the others and his father, Kai. He was last seen fighting the Serpentine, but will return later Kylan was knocked out in the middle of the fight, and was captured by the Serpent he saw, Ology the Electrai. Ology was a tough opponent, but Kylan escaped and discovered that the people of Ninjago were at a memorial in his honor, but when they saw him behind the statue, they discovered he never died! Jeremy, Cole Jr., Zachary, Lyndon, and most importantly, Kylan's father Kai, were happy that they had found their lost friend that day. Appearances Ninjago: Sons of the Ninja * 1: Sons of the Ninja * 2: Return of the Ninja * 3: Ninja TV * 4: Ninja Rise * 5: Death of a Hero Part 1 * 6: Death of a Hero Part 2 * 7: Journey to the Underworld * 8: The Hero was Never Dead * 9: Final Finale * 10: Day of the Rover Part 1 * 11: Day of the Rover Part 2 * 12: Goodbye Ninja Part 1 * 13: Goodbye Ninja Part 2 Season 2 * 14: Hi, Ninja Part 1 * 15: Hi, Ninja Part 2 * 16: Evil Electrai * 17: The Memorial * 18: The Discovery * 19: Ninja Revenge * 20: Too Late * 21: Rise of the Golden Master Part 1 * 22: Rise of the Golden Master Part 2 * 23: Defeat of the Golden Master Part 1 * 24: Defeat of the Golden Master Part 2 Season 3 * 25: A New Menace * 26: Son of Borg * 27: Power Surge * 28: Curse of the Green Ninja * 29: Enter the Underworld * 30: Arcturus * 31: Menace * 32: Lies and More Lies * 33: The Defeat of the Menace Part 1 * 34: Defeat of the Menace Part 2 Season 4 * 35: The Invite Refused * 36: The Tournament * 37: Versus * 38: Only one Hero * 39: Zachary Captured! * 40: Dungeon Keeper * 41: Last Laugh Part 1 * 42: Last Laugh Part 2 * 43: The Tournament Winner * 44: Anacondrai Temple * 45: The Cult * 46: Son of Karlof * 47: The Return Home Category:Ninja Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes